


The Flight of the Hawk and the Mockingbird

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Clint and Bobbi work together as a couple on a mission, while later trying to get some well deserved rest.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 8





	The Flight of the Hawk and the Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood to try another Clint/Bobbi fic in MCU. As much as I like Clint/Laura and Bobbi/Hunter, you have to admit, the idea of Clint/Bobbi in MCU is intriguing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

In the docks, a group of smugglers were loading up a truck with military weapons, when they heard 'thud' and swishing in the air and turned around to see some of their henchmen shot down by arrows. "What the—"

Next thing the smugglers knew, a metal stick hit one of them in the head and a blonde woman in blue outfit jumped at one of them and wrapped her legs around his neck, doing a Hurricanrana, slamming him to the ground before picking her battle staves and beating the thugs out swiftly.

"This is Mockingbird. All clear." Bobbi said, reaching for her comms.

"This is Hawkeye, copy. I'm switching vantage points." Clint said as he jumped from a rooftop and ziplined onto the opposite.

* * *

Bobbi entered a warehouse, sneaking past the cameras and hiding in the shadows as one of the guards passed by her before Bobbi dragged him into the shadows and held him in chokehold with her staves until the guard passed out.

Bobbi then rushed into another corridor and threw a disk on the floor that exploded in smoke and as soon as the guards recovered, the next thing they knew was something hitting them hard in the faces, knocking them out.

Bobbi entered another room and approached a computer, plugging in a device and downloading some data. Bobbi waited for a few moments before noticing in a reflection of the screen a silver-haired woman sneaking up on her. Bobbi turned around to notice a silver-haired woman in silver armor and Bobbi swung her battle staves but the woman disarmed her and threw her away.

"Silver Sable." Bobbi said.

"Bobbi Morse. You shouldn't poke your nose into something that doesn't belong to you." Sable sneered.

"Any chance I could just sweettalk you into walking away?" Bobbi teased.

"Sorry. Got paid to take out any sniffers. Nothing personal." Sable said.

Bobbi blocked with her staves as Sable threw knives and Bobbi rushed at her. Sable dodged as Bobbi attacked and they exchanged blows until Sable grabbed Bobbi's staves and flipped, disarming her in the process. Bobbi stumbled back as Sable kicked her in the face and barely dodged the following kick before grabbing her by her arm as Sable threw a punch and hitting Sable in the back of the head with her arm as they exchanged glares.

* * *

Clint had shot down most of the guards but then faced a big muscular guard, who was twice Clint's size and he had run out of arrows. Well, time to do this the old-fashioned way.

Clint tried to punch and kick but it didn't even faze the big guy before the big guy threw Clint, slamming him to the wall. Clint poked the man in the eyes, blinding him for a moment as he screamed in pain as he stumbled back. Clint jumped and grabbed a hook hanging from the crane above, kicking the big guy in the chest as he staggered.

The big guy picked a big rebar but Clint dodged before the guy could hit him but the big guy swung it again and knocked Clint down. Clint then saw a noose tied to a winch above them and he got an idea. Clint rushed at the big guy and slid down between his legs as the big guy glared. The big guy rushed at Clint and the moment his leg was standing on the noose, Clint picked the remote and pressed a button and the man yelped as his leg was tied to the noose on the winch, hanging upside down.

"Hope you got a nice look down!" Clint quipped.

* * *

Sable slammed Bobbi to a nearby desk, holding her in chokehold. Bobbi rushed back, slamming Sable to the wall, forcing her to let go. Sable picked a knife and stabbed Bobbi in the abdomen but Bobbi threw Sable down on the floor and picked one of her staves, hitting Sable in the face, knocking her out, while holding her wound.

"Bob!" Clint called out as he rushed in, seeing the blood seeping from Bobbi's abdomen. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Bobbi assured.

"Well, looks like you got your own dance with Silver Sable, while I had to dance with the big guy." Clint quipped before the computer beeped.

"Looks like mission's accomplished. How about we box Sable in and then call it a night?" Bobbi teased with a smirk and a moment later, Clint's smirk matched hers.

"I like the way you think, Bobbi." Clint said, kissing Bobbi.

"Nice work, guys. Coulson and I will take it from here." Natasha said over the comms.

"Next thing, you get to do all the heavy work, Nat." Bobbi quipped.

"Oh, you wanna bet on it, Morse?" Natasha joked as Clint and Bobbi shared a laugh.

* * *

Later in a small villa on a beach, Bobbi was sleeping, with her abdomen bandaged and she smiled and stirred upon waking up, turning her head but frowned to notice that she was alone in bed. Bobbi got up, moaning weakly and holding her bandaged hip, while wrapping the blanket around her breasts as she entered the living room and saw Clint, wearing a shirt and shorts, typing away on a laptop.

Bobbi yawned weakly as she sat at Clint's lap and they shared a smile, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Filing in a mission report can wait. How about we enjoy as much of our time off as we can before S.H.I.E.L.D. calls us?"

Clint smirked, intrigued by the idea. "Miss Morse, I like the way you think."

Bobbi dropped the blanket on the floor to reveal her naked body, while taking off Clint's shirt as they laid down on the couch, making out before the laptop beeped.

"It's Nat. Probably another mission." Clint said.

"Well, sorry, Black Widow, we can't hear you, the signal is breaking up, * kchht * …can't hear… * kchht * …gotta go." Bobbi quipped as she and Clint laughed softly, while Bobbi declined the call.

* * *

Natasha was in the Helicarrier, wondering why didn't her message get to Clint and Bobbi, but when she looked at the thermal imaging of Clint's villa and saw the movements of Clint's and Bobbi's bodies, she shook her head, realizing what happened and smiled, amused at Clint's and Bobbi's antics and turned off the surveillance, deciding to leave them alone to enjoy their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Silver Sable is a comic book mercenary and she isn't explicitly evil and has her morals and she was is an occasional ally of Spider-Man but I thought it would be fun to use her here. Imagine Sienna Miller casted as Sable.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
